Total Drama Drama
by WickedSecret
Summary: Erin McLean is the surprise third competitor for Season 3 of Total Drama. What will happen to her, being Chris McLean's sister and all? And what relationships will she form with the other teens.  Rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Erin sat on the plane, the song _Airplanes_ played through her headphones while she stared out the window at the darkening sky that encircled the plane in every direction, stars were beginning to appear. She glanced down at her watch and frowned. It was getting late, and she hoped she would make it on time, because if she didn't... She shook her head and leaned her seat back a bit the song ended and changed to a metal rock song which she found rather relaxing. She stared at the ceiling of the plane, trying to imagine her brothers reaction when she reached her destination. He would be so angry with her, and knowing that made her smile to herself. She loved her brother, she really did, but making him angry was her soul purpose in life and she loved it.

The stewardess came by with a tray full of drinks. Erin smiled and took a bottle of water off the tray, only to stuff it into her bag and lay back again, this time she closed her eyes, picturing her brothers face when he saw her. Soon she fell asleep, the image of her brothers' expression still on her mind. But it melted away, leaving her in her dreamland.

_The sun was shining brightly from above, the sky was a cloudless blue and the air was warm, though slightly humid. Erin snuggled down into her chair, enjoying the comfortably humidity that came from the sea. Normally she wouldn't want to go to the beach. Not because she was embarrassed with her body or anything like that, she just didn't enjoy the beach as much as most girls. Personally she more enjoyed the snow. _

"_Stop thinking, you're ruining the day." She mumbled, closing her eyes and soaking up the sun. She opened her eyes again to see someone surfing just in front of her. She pushed herself up a bit and raised an eyebrow. "Yup. This is a dream." She sighed. "It's always the same. The beach, the sun, the surfer and…" She turned her head to the side to see a glass of Champaign sitting on the arm of her beach chair. "And the drink. And within the next three seconds, the surfer will swim to shore, begin walking toward me and then I'll wake up." _

_Right on cue the wave folded over on itself, leaving the surfer to swim to shore. She watched as he neared, sipped her Champaign and leaned back in the white, plastic chair. If the dream was going to end so abruptly, she might as well enjoy it while she could. But the dream didn't come to an end and the surfer just got closer to her. _

"_What's a girl like you doing all alone out here?" He asked. _

"_I'm soaking in the sun. What's it to you?"_

"_You don't look like the sunbathing type." He ran his fingers through the mess of tangled red hair atop his head, pushing out from in front of smoldering gray eyes. She rolled her eyes and stood up, tying a baby blue beach skirt around her waist. _

"_And you don't look like the annoying, interrogating type. But it looks like we were both wrong." _

"_Well, you also don' t seem like the type that ignores those trying to wake you. So you might want to wake up." _

With that, the dream came to an end and Erin could feel a hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake. Her iPod had long since died and she could hear the muffled voice of the stewardess calling her name.

"Erin? Erin?" Sleepily she batted away the hand that was shaking her shoulder. She heard the stewardess let out a very annoyed sigh and then her headphones were yanked out of her ears.

"Ow! What are you nuts?" She growled, rubbing her ears carefully. The stewardess dropped the headphones on the ground and smiled sweetly, but her eyes were still very aggravated. "What do you want?"

"I'm so sorry to have woken you, but we've landed." Erin stood with her bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Well that's all you had to say you know." She mumbled, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Even as she walked down the isle of the privet jet, the memory of her dream was fading. She exited the plane behind the stewardess and winced against the harsh sunlight. Letting out a sigh she spotted a limo waiting. "So that'll take me to my brother, right?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am." The stewardess nodded. Erin shook her black tipped blue hair out from in front of her coal colored eyes. She fixed the torn sleeve on her left arm and turned to the stewardess.

"And you're sure he knows nothing of my arrival."

"Yes ma'am." A sigh of relief escaped her purple painted lips and she turned once again, this time her booted feet carried her towards the limo. "Thank you for flying with us ma'am." The stewardess called as Erin ducked into the limo. A smile tugged at her lips and she closed the door.

"No. Thank you." She whispered as her luggage was packed in the back. She leaned against the cool leather seat and looked at the window, her smile never fading. "Ready or not big brother. Here I come." She chuckled as the limo pulled away.

The drive didn't take nearly as long as Erin had thought, and that gave her even less time to think up something brilliant to say when she appeared before her brother. She still found herself grinning at the thought of his shocked face when he saw her. But alas, her brain could come up with nothing. Well, that proved to be a real predicament. But none the less, she wouldn't let not having a witty remark ruin this for her. She could see it now, the bus was emptying and the fifteen teens were lined up, awaiting for the host to quit talking and introduce the last two.

_Well now, they were right. He doesn't know I'm here._ As the last two teens exited the bus, one of the girls turned her head her eyes widened and she pointed to the limo. The driver put the car in park and climbed out. With a deep breath Erin waited for the driver to open the door. As it did she heard one of the competitors groan,

"Great. Another spoiled rich girl." The male voice was thick with sarcasm and a tad bit of aggravation.

"My thoughts exactly Duncan. Another Courtney is just what we need." This voice was a female voice also layered with sarcasm. Erin hesitated for a brief moment and then sighed. She slid out of the car and into the bright sunlight, the heat pounded off the black runway, warming her cool skin immediately. With her bag over her shoulder she thanked the driver and made her way toward the group of teens. In her head she ticked them off her mental list.

_Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, Heather, Gwen, Duncan, Owen, LeShawna, Liindsay, Noah, Izzy, Harold, Ezekiel, DJ, Tyler, Alejandro, and Sierra. Fun._ She turned her attention to the host who just stood, staring at her, his mouth gaping open and his eyes wide. He sputtered a few times before holding his head in one hand.

"You cannot be serious." He moaned. The teens all looked at him, surprise clear on their faces, as they had never seen him act this way. Duncan, the delinquent with the green Mohawk looked at him.

" Uh, Chris, do you know her?" He asked, turning his gaze back to Erin, a cocky grin tugging at his lips. The brunette next to him narrowed her eyes in Erin's direction, but Erin just smiled in return. Chris removed his hand from his face and stared at Erin, sighing as he did.

" This would be our third, surprise competitor." He made sure to emphasize the word "surprise" Erin noticed. "A third competitor that I had no idea was going to be here." He mumbled under his breath. The seventeen teens all looked at him, awaiting an introduction. "Say hello to Erin…McLean."

"McLean?" Several of them cried in unison. Erin noticed that the only ones not shocked were Heather, Gwen and Duncan. She stopped walking, ending up beside the new competitor, Sierra. She just grinned at the reaction of the other teens and found satisfaction in Chris' expression.

"Uh Chris. We can see she's cute and all but don't you think she's a little young, even for you." Gwen was snickering before Duncan had even finished the sentence. Erin gagged and shot a cold glare at the rebellious punk, and she was met by cool yet challenging teal eyes.

"Try again Rebel, considering incest is frowned upon by people in the world I guess that leaves you with only one conclusion to come to. And just incase your small brain can't reach that conclusion, I'll just let you in on the secret. I'm Chris's little sister." There was no surprised reaction, as most of them had already figured that piece out for themselves. Duncan narrowed his teal eyes at Erin and she just smiled. Chris let out a sigh. Chef took it as a sign and yelled for the campers to get on the plane that was waiting for them. Erin hung back with Chris, examining him before speaking.

"You're mad aren't you?" She asked, tugging nervously at a strand of her black tipped hair. Her tone had gone from sarcastic and strong, to small and meek, like the voice of a five year old who knew she was going to get in trouble. Chris just looked at her, his normally chill façade had disappeared and she was staring at the older brother she had loved-and feared- for most of her life. At that moment, he was no longer the cool collective show host that forced teens to do idiotic and death defying challenges, no. At that moment he was her older brother. And he. Was. Pissed. Chris took deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Got a call at home from the producer. He said something about wanting a competitor you would know nothing about…in order to make things interesting. I took the offer. I have to participate in ever challenge but the thing is that=even if I win-I don't get the money, due to the fact that I am in fact your sister and that shows a conflict of interest." Chris ground his teeth. "C'mon bro. Think of the ratings. Soon everyone's going to hate me due to the fact that I am related to you, and they'll plot against me, and more and more people will tune in to see what happens to McLean's sister." She shrugged her shoulders and headed toward the plane. "I only had you in mind when I took this job!" She called over her shoulder, jumping into the opening in the plane, her brother right behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own TDWT or any of the characters.  
The only character that I own is Erin.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

Gwen watched as the new girl, Erin, stood and talked to Chris just beside the entry point. They seemed to be having a quiet argument, or that's what Erin's body language said. Gwen turned to Bridgette, who had been talking to her about the plane.

"Who knew Chris had a younger sister." She mumbled, cutting off the blond surfer girl in mid-sentence. She glanced at the two siblings again, the argument seemed to have come to an end and Chris had a hand rested on Erin's shoulder, and she just kept rolling her eyes with a smile on her face. Bridgette nodded.

"I know. Look at him. That is not the Chris we all know."

"Just because she's his sister, she better not get any special treatment." Heather mumbled as the two siblings came walking into the room. Erin glared at Heather.

"If I get any special treatment it's an automatic elimination Miss. Priss." She spat, glancing at her brother out of the corner of her eye. He sighed and walked away. He began to talk about how singing reality shows were all the rage. Gwen looked at Erin, who was leaning back on her heels, her hands clasped behind her back, her eyes on the ceiling. She shrugged. If she was going to win in this game, she might as well make friends with the sister of the host. Besides, if she already hated Heather, she couldn't be all that bad.

"Hi. I'm Gwen." She whispered. Erin looked at her with her dark, coal colored eyes and smiled.

"Erin…obviously." She said, her grin widening. Gwen examined her for the first time, taking in every detail. She had chin length blue hair, with black tips. Her eyes were dark, the color of coal, her eyelids were colored with bright green eye shadow, her full lips were painted purple. She wore a tight tube top, the bottom of the shirt was torn in an upside 'V' showing her stomach and her pierced naval. She wore torn black sleeves on her arms, a short black mini skirt and knee high combat boots. In her lower earlobe she wore dangling cross earrings, two red studs above them and a silver hoop in left cartilage. A silver barbell pierced her right eyebrow, a green jewel was in the right side of her nose and she had snakebites. Around her neck was a black dog collar, the spikes matched the color of her eye shadow.

_Definitely seems like a girl I would hang out with. _"Welcome to the show. Let's hope your brother doesn't kill you.,"

"Well, lets just say there's one thing Chris is more afraid of than getting sued. Our mother." The two laughed out loud, causing the rest of the group to turn toward them, and it also earned them an annoyed glare from Chris. Erin bit her lip to quiet her giggles and glanced at Gwen, who was stifling laughter of her own.

"Anyways. This is where the winning team will be staying. First Class." There were 'ooh's and 'ahhh's through out the group and even Gwen found her eyes bug.

" Put your eyes back in your head sweetheart, or people might think you're impressed." Duncan chuckled. He huffed when Gwen elbowed him in the ribs, which caused Erin to chuckle.

"Careful Rebel, I have a feeling she could hurt you."

"is there a reason you keep calling me that?" He turned his eyes to Erin, as did Gwen. She was curious as to the nickname as well.

"Because you're a rebellious jackass whose only reason for staying in this game is that you don't want to go back to the big house." Gwen looked between the guy who had become one of her best friends, to the girl she had just met, her eyes wide. But Duncan just smiled.

"You hit the mark Babydoll." Her was pulled away by Courtney. She began whispering fiercely to him and what ever she was saying made him roll his eyes.

"What's her problem?" Erin asked, sitting beside Gwen in the mess hall. Chris had vanished, and Courtney was still scolding Duncan.

"Don't take it personally. She's got Duncan on a tight leash, she has ever since they started dating. She's a manipulative and bossy bitch. I'll never understand what she sees in him." Erin grinned and looked at Gwen out of the corner of her eye. It was a look that made Gwen shiver. "What?"

"You like him, don't you?" The question caught the Goth girl off guard and caused her to sputter for several seconds. Erin raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"No. No no no no no. He's just a friend."

"Uh huh sure Gwen." The two laughed. Even though she had made it sound as if she doubted Gwen's words, Erin did believe that the two were just good friends. She eyed Courtney from across the room. The girl was fuming and Duncan had seemed to vanish. Probably off to the confessional.

_Who wouldn't be, after having to deal with her? _Erin wondered. She eyed Courtney, taking in her lawyer like appearance. She frowned and laid her head on the table. "Just looking at her makes me want to punch a small child." She mumbled, looking at Gwen. The Goth chuckled. "But enough about her. It's bumming me out."

"Where exactly are we going anyways?" Erin shrugged her shoulders.

"Hell if I know. I didn't bother asking. He wouldn't tell me any way." Gwen frowned.

"OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY LAND The PLANE! I THINK I'M GOING TO THROW UP!" Erin looked over her shoulder to see Owen-who had been unconscious since lift off- was thrashing around in his seat, his eyes wide. Erin turned to ask Gwen what was wrong with him when she heard a loud 'thwang'. She spun around in her seat to see Chris holding a frying pan. She frowned at her brother, who just shrugged.

"Owens afraid of flying."

"Afraid is an understatement. He's extremely petrified. Like this one time I went up against a grizzle bear who smelled my cooking fish. Haha that bear ran home crying to mommy." The wild red=head, Izzy, laughed. "Oh look! A rat!" She dove over the table. Erin stared after her and shook her head.

Four hours passed. Not only did Erin have to endure some gross slop that was made by Chef before Erin had even landed to get in the limo to get to the plane, but she also had to sing on T.V. because Chris decided a musical show would bring more ratings. Stupid older brother. And now, she had to deal with the whining and complaining that came from the others. All except Owen, who was still out cold.

"I am exhausted. Where are we suppose to sleep?" The whining came from Heather.

"Exactly where you sit." Chris appeared out of the cockpit.

"You cannot be serious. This is the most uncomfortable place to sleep." Courtney sneered. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer."

"There she goes again." Duncan mumbled, sitting down across from Erin and a sleeping Gwen. "She just drives me so insane sometimes."

"Then why ware you dating her?"

"I don't even know." He mumbled, glancing at Courtney out of the corner of his eye. Erin chuckled but she could feel eyes on the back of her head. She glanced over her shoulder at Chris who was watching her closely before vanishing into his privet quarters.

"Are you really McLean's sister, or is this just one of his jokes?"

"No I'm really his sister. I have the DNA tests in my bag if you want to make sure." Duncan chuckled and looked her over shaking his head.

"I still can't see it. You're way to…" he paused, "I just can't see it."

"I get that all the time." Erin stood up. "I especially get the whole 'To hot to be his sister. Can I have your number' a lot." She spun on her heels and walked toward the confessional. She looked directly into the camera and sighed. "I hope you're all enjoying this because I have a feeling things might get a little saucy, seeing as Duncan enjoys being a flirt and my brother is constantly giving me the stank eye. Hear that Chris? Lighten up!" She stood up and left the confessional. When she returned to the mess hall she found Gwen on her feet and stretching. "Where you going?"

"First class until we land. Wanna join? Seats are more comfortable. Maybe you can catch some shut eye."

"Mmm. First class sounds nice." Erin nodded and followed Gwen toward the front of the plane, leaving Duncan asleep in the dining area with Izzy and Noah, since everyone else was either in first class or the lower class. The two outcasts made their way to first class, whispering to each other and laughing.

"Wow…this place is full." Gwen mumbled, looking around and noticing that at least half the competitors were there.

"Not surprising." Erin mumbled. One of the competitors made his way toward them, bowing slightly.

"Beautiful ladies such as yourself should not be left standing." He took Erin's hand in his and kissed it. "Please take or seats." Erin looked from Gwen, to the stunning Spanish teen named Alejandro, to the small, timid Cody and back to Gwen. The two of them shrugged and accepted the seats. Alejandro smiled at Erin and she smiled back. Turning to Gwen she mumbled,

"Creep." She mumbled. Gwen shrugged.

"I don't know. He was just being a gentleman." Erin rolled her eyes. The guy-gentleman or not- gave her the creeps. She watched him as he walked to the back of the plane, an evil grin on his face. _I don't like him. I really don't like him._


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay first off, I do not own TDI/A/WT or anything associated with them(Characters/challenges/teams etc)I only own Erin**  
**Second I will not be typing up the challenges unless something important happens between the characters during a challenge.  
Third: For arguments sake we're going to say that Duncan never quit. He is now on Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot(Team Chris is Hot for short)  
And Erin is on Team Amazon(Go figure)**

* * *

Chapter Three

_ "Look who's back." Erin looked around, shocked to find herself on the beach of her dreams again. She could hear seagulls calling above her. She turned her head to see the surfer from her previous dreams, lounging on a beach towel . He was watching her with his surprisingly beautiful gray eyes. She looked him over. This time he was dry, his red hair lay against his cheeks, a white button up shirt concealed his shoulders, but lay open, exposing the rest of his torso. _

_"Well, it's hard to avoid, considering this place pops up every time I close my eyes."_

_"Reoccurring dreams mean something you know." She rolled hers eyes. _

_"What could this possibly mean? I'm going to meet some random surfer in one of the countries we stop at, lounge on the beach and drink Champaign with him? Highly doubt that." He flashed a pearly white smile in her direction hat remind her of Justin from Seasons one and two. She rolled her eyes again._

_"Don't doubt the meaning of dreams Sweetheart." _

Erin was startled awake when the plane lurched and thudded. The thud was accompanied by several screams from the girls and guys alike. Gwen's eyes shot open and she grabbed on to her seat in order to brace herself.

"What the hell was that?" Erin cried after the plane had finally stopped. Chris just laughed.

"That was Chef's first landing. And I think he did pretty well. Now, those of you who aren't dead can get off the plane. That means if your breathing and have a heartbeat you need to get off." Erin stood up from her seat and shook her head.

"Well that was a rude awakening." Heather mumbled, shoving passed. Not wanting to be anywhere near the she devil, Erin waited until almost everyone else had filed off the plane. Courtney was the last person to go, her face was twisted with anger and annoyance. Gwen laughed and headed toward the back of the plane with Erin close on her heels.

"What's the Drama Queen's issue already?" She asked. Gwen looked at on of the benches that lined each side of the lower class part of the plane. Duncan was passed out, his eyes darting back and forth under his eye lids.

"Duncan is a heavy sleeper sometimes. Especially when he's stressed out. " Gwen explained. "So, where are we?" Erin looked out the window and sighed.

"If I had to guess, I'd say Africa. More specifically Egypt." Erin muttered, disgust clear on her face. Gwen looked out the window and smiled.

"Mind getting me some sand?" She asked. Erin looked at her for a moment, but her curiosity got the better of her and she hurried to the open door. The rest of the contestants were waiting for Chris, so she exited the plane, scooped up a handful of sand, and returned to Gwen's side. She emptied the sand from her hand to Gwen's and watched as the Goth dropped the sand on the sleeping Punk's face. He shot up, spitting on the floor and shaking his head. Erin and Gwen exploded into a fit of laughter. They laughed so hard that Erin's knees gave out and she found herself sitting on the-now sand covered- floor.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Duncan growled, still spitting sand onto the floor.

"Well we figured the only way to wake you up was to put something disgusting in your mouth. But then again, I'm sure Courtney would have gladly volunteered her tongue." Gwen snickered. Erin gagged at the thought which only made Gwen laugh harder. Duncan just glared at the two girls.

"Duncan we're waiting on you!" Courtney yelled into the plane. Duncan finished shaking sand from his Mohawk and stood up. Gwen just play-punched him in the arm and the two walked on ahead of Erin, who followed slowly. She watched the two friends as they joked back and forth, until Courtney gave them her death glare, causing the two to split apart. Erin looked around and frowned. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what was in store for her and the rest of the competitors.

* * *

"Chris…I hate you." Erin mumbled as she trudged passed her brother and onto the plane.

"If you hate me because of that, you might want to start asking for special treatment because it just gets worse from here." He laughed.

"Hello, special treatment equals instant elimination."

"Exactly." Erin glared at Chris. Her legs ached from participating in the challenge, but at least she and her team won. She glanced at her teammates and ranked them in her head.

_Gwen's okay, and I don't think she's going to be leaving any time soon. Cody's not to bad either, kind of obsessed with Gwen though, however he's pretty strong. Sierra just freaks me out, but again strong competitor. Heather is a hag from hell, I think she'll be the first to go. And then there's Courtney. Bossy, controlling, annoying Courtney. If I had it my way I'd have Chris throw her out of the plane for the hell of it._ She frowned and sat down in one of the very comfortable, first class seats. She leaned back and closed her eyes as Heather, Gwen and Courtney jumped into an argument. After a total of ten minutes, Erin was ready to rip her hair out. With a frustrated grunt she left the three bickering and retreated to the economy class in the back of the plane.

The members of Team Victory all seemed depressed, since they had lost the first challenge. Team Chris is Hot just seemed annoyed, or some of them did. Izzy never seemed upset, and while she was around Owen seemed happy. Erin was completely sure if Noah showed emotions or not. Tyler was to upset about the fact that Lindsay didn't remember him to care about losing the challenge. It was Alejandro who seemed the most upset by coming in second place. Sure Duncan seemed upset too, but Erin found that his girlfriend made losing seem insignificant. After coming to that conclusion, Erin sat down beside Duncan and elbowed him in the side. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Still stressin' 'bout Courtney?" She asked, wrinkling her nose as a rat scurried passed. Duncan let out a short, unamused laugh. "I don't think you should let her get to you man. I think you should do what you do best and pull a great prank on her." He looked at Erin for a minute. "I watched the show ya' know." She mumbled. After staring at Erin for a good long moment Duncan finally looked away. It was then that Erin got the idea that a prank was out of the question. "Why don't you just dump her?"

"She'd skin me and eat me for breakfast." he mumbled. Erin choked on laughter.

"Do not tell me you're scared of her!" She hissed under her breath, still fighting down laughter. Duncan glared at her.

"No. I'm not scared of her."

"You're totally scared of her." Duncan made a grab for Erin, attempting to put her in a headlock, but she was to quick for him, and slid away. She stood and headed back for first class, but Duncan's voice stopped her.

"Better watch your back Sweetheart, 'cause I'm coming after you." He growled, his lips pulled into a wicked smile and his eyes glowed with mischief. She spun to face him, hands on her hips, one leg extended to the side. She quirked her pierced eye brow and smiled.

"Bring it on." She said, accepting his challenge. He just grinned and she returned to first class, glad to see that her team had stopped bickering and were all now silent. Well, Heather and Gwen were. Courtney was no where to be found. "Where's Courtney?"

"Confessional." Gwen mumbled, looking up from her sketch pad. Erin took Courtney's vacant seat and looked at her friends drawing. It was a bird, just an ordinary bird. A crow to be exact. Erin looked from the drawing to Gwen and back.

"What's with the bird?" She asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. I just felt like drawing a bird." Erin laughed and leaned back in her seat.

"Any idea where we're heading next?" She muttered under her breath.

"Not a clue."

"Yeah. Like Chris is going to tell us anything." Heather mumbled, looking up from her nails.

"I think Chris' sense of mystery is very becoming." Sierra piped in from her seat. "But no matter how mysterious he is, he'll never match up to Cody." The strange girl ran to Cody and squeezed him tight. The only boy on Team Amazon shot the other girls a pleading look, but they could do nothing. If they even tried to get near them, Sierra would attack.

"Like a mother protecting her cub…" Erin mumbled, looking away from the two.

"No, just an obsessive stalker being obsessive and stalker-ish." Heather corrected. Erin rolled her eyes and stared out the window, her mind wandering far of and imagining their next destination.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long and sorry its so short. I've just been real busy lately. **


End file.
